


Ego Boost

by IdleLeaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/pseuds/IdleLeaves
Summary: Hotel room hookups are perfectly within the rules.





	

The thing about JJ is that the way he presents himself, at any given time, is a combination of personality and persona. Leo's been competing with him long enough to consider him something of a friend - he still, though, doesn't know JJ well enough to reliably tell the difference between candour and conceit.

So when JJ casually-not-casually asks Leo to his room 'for a drink' during a post-competition banquet, Leo goes along with it, out of curiosity as much as anything else. He thinks he notices a couple of raised eyebrows as they leave together before the evening's over, but he pays them no mind - it's no secret that JJ's relationship with Isabella is a) open; b) rock-solid. Hotel room hookups are perfectly within the rules.

True to his word, JJ has beer in his room - some small-label Canadian brand, nice and strong. Not that it matters, in the end, because they don't even finish their drinks before their shirts and ties are on the floor and JJ's got Leo pushed against the wall with his tongue in his mouth.

JJ's a good kisser. That much isn't up for debate, even if Leo suspects JJ doesn't get around quite as much as he implies. Just as Leo's getting good and into it, though, JJ breaks the kiss and puts his lips on Leo's collarbone, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. It won't show when Leo's got a shirt on, but he'll still know it's there. Which is probably exactly what JJ intends.

JJ pulls away, without warning, and by the time Leo catches his breath and opens his eyes, he's looking down at JJ, not up. JJ's on his knees in front of him, and as Leo watches, he leans in and carefully unbuttons Leo's pants. With his teeth.

Saying yes to JJ is the best decision Leo's made all week.

JJ hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Leo's pants and pulls them, with his boxers, down over his hips and off, leaving him wearing nothing. JJ still has his pants on, which seems somehow unfair, but it's nothing to complain about, especially given that JJ's back to teasing again, flicking his tongue over Leo's belly, his hips, his thighs - everywhere but his dick. And he does it all while looking up, making sure Leo is still watching.

Leo slides his hand into JJ's hair, tugging just enough to let JJ know where he wants him. JJ's teeth graze the inside of his thigh, but then his tongue swipes over the head of Leo's cock, and Leo has just enough time to hiss out a sharp breath before JJ's wet, warm mouth slides all the way down. Leo steadies himself with a hand on the table beside him, and his head tips back, against the wall.

Kissing's not the only thing that JJ's good at; he treats giving head like it's a competitive sport, wrapping his hand around the base of Leo's cock so there isn't an inch left untouched. A fine tremor runs up Leo's legs, and he knows if JJ keeps up the pace he's set he's going to finish before they even really get started. Like JJ's ego needs _that_ boost.

But Leo has little choice in the matter, right now, and he might prefer it that way. JJ's mouth and tongue are doing incredible things to his dick, and there's heat, now, coiling deep in the pit of his belly as JJ edges him closer, closer--

Leo doesn't gasp out JJ's name as he comes. He thinks. He just leans back against the wall, and waits until he can breathe again.

When Leo opens his eyes, JJ's are finally closed, his lips wet and parted, his hand wrapped around his own cock. Leo sinks down to the floor, to his knees, and puts his hand over JJ's, helping him bring himself off with hard, fast strokes.

Now both of them need a moment to breathe. Leo's forehead rests on JJ's shoulder, at least until JJ slips fingers under his chin and tilts his face upward. The kiss, this time, feels just a little - a very little - less like a means to an end.

"I have an early flight," Leo says. It's not that early, but it's an out, if JJ wants to take it.

"Mm," says JJ. "And here I thought we were just getting started."

"Maybe we are," says Leo.

"Maybe," echoes JJ. He gets to his feet and pulls Leo with him. "I think," JJ says, taking Leo's hands and stepping backward, leading him to the bed, "you can sleep on the plane."


End file.
